Chroniques de nuits enneigées
by Little wolf of snow
Summary: Voici un recueil d'OS, drables et song fic sur différents couples, yaoi et hétéro (yuri c'est pas mon truc), même si j'ai un faible pour les Sinedd/Mice. TROISIEME POST MIT : Mice, Thran et Ahito pensent que D'jok voit une fille en secret, ils décident de le suivre. REQUEST! K car je suis parano. Toutes les infos sont dans le premier chapitre. Review appréciées. ;)
1. Introduction

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voilà, ça fait quelques temps que l'envie d'écrire des OS ou des drables me prend, donc me voilà ! Je sais que certains m'attendent plus sur ma fic, mais depuis « la vitesse » je n'écris plus que sur ça et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air… (Loin de moi l'idée de l'abandonner, je tiens à le préciser !)

Bref, je pense poster ici des petites histoires qui me traversent la tête assez souvent. Je préciserais le registre au début de chaque post, de manière à ce que vous puissiez passer votre chemin si le sujet ne vous plais pas ! (cependant si le drable est trop court je n'en ferais pas, je ne pense pas que ça serve réellement…) **Si une des histoires qui sortira ici vous plait, faites le moi savoir, et je me débrouillerais peut être pour en faire une Two Shot, voir Three, peut-être même une petite fic** si ça m'inspire vraiment et que ça plait à beaucoup ! Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Ça me motive et si je suis motivée c'est bon pour vous et pour le topic ! :P

Je tiens à rappeler que ce que j'écris est fait pour vous, donc amusez-vous un maximum **donnez des défis ou faites des demandes spéciales**, je vous en pris ! Ici, je suis à votre service ! )

**Les reviews sont largement acceptée, autant positives que négative.** Par négative j'entends des critiques intelligentes qui cherchent à faire progresser la personne qui écrit ! _Se défouler sur l'auteur ne sert à rien, je tiens à le préciser ! Je suis moi, j'ai un type d'écris qui m'est propre et si il ne plait pas, passez simplement votre chemin, je vous en remercie !_

Bien, les règles sont fixées, vous savez à quoi vous attendre, donc j'arrête ici mon monologues….

Je vous aime chers lecteurs ! :D

Wolf.


	2. Follow you home

Hi ! Bon, bah c'est partit… Premier post… J'espère que vous aimerez ! )

**Disclaimer :** RIEN ne m'appartient à part l'histoire !

**Musique du moment : **Nickelback et Three Days Grace en général (rien de bien hard quoi…)

**Kiff du moment : **regarder et lire tout ce que je peux trouver sur les crossovers de How to train your dragon et Rise of the guardians (Hijack/Frostcup, principalement !)…

**Paring :** Sinedd/Micro-Ice

Aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur à vous faire une song fic… Follow you home (Nickelback) m'inspire, donc c'est parti ! Préparez-vous à suivre les pensées d'un certain ténébreux répondant au nom de Sinedd…

**Résumé **: pensées de Sinedd alors qu'il a été mis dehors par un certain brun…

(Pensées assez dark, il me semble, mais aucune notion de suicide ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre ! Seulement l'envie d'être avec celui qu'on aime, peu importe les raisons…)

Welcome in my world !

* * *

**Follow you home !**

Il pleut. L'allée dans laquelle je suis assis est salle et sombre. Les murs sont miteux. Le sol crasseux. Mes poings saignent. Mon visage aussi. Aucune importance, je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait pour rien.

**_Well you can dig me up a grave_**_  
_**_And try and stick me in the ground_**

Un sourire se perd sur mon visage et mon rire résonne entre les murs. Peu importe ce que tu dis, nous deux, ce n'est pas fini. Cinq ans ne s'effacent pas comme ça. Pas après ce que toi et moi on a pu vivre. Nous deux, c'était trop bien pour s'arrêter là.

**_Well you can tie me to the bed_**_  
_**_And try and beat me half to death_**_  
_**_But you can never keep me down_**

Je me demande si tu te souviens de toi et moi, la nuit… Moi ouais, et peu importe ce que ton salaud de meilleur ami peut faire pour m'éloigner de toi, jamais il ne m'enlèvera tout ça. Il pourra venir me tabasser autant qu'il voudra, ça ne changera jamais rien.

**_Well you can stick me in a hole_**_  
_**_And you can pray all day for rain_**_  
_**_You can shoot me in the leg_**_  
_**_Just to try to make me beg_**_  
_**_And you can leave me there for days_**_  
_

Je me souviens de nos engueulades aussi… Peu importe le sujet, ça se finissait toujours bien. Pourtant cette fois ci t'as décidé que ça suffisait. Tu m'as foutu dehors, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de me faire pardonner et de revenir.

**_And I'll stay alive_**_  
_**_Just to follow you home_**_  
_**_And I will survive_**

Je peux te jurer que je ne me noierais pas dans tout ça. Je reviendrais, et tout redeviendra comme avant ! On s'aimera nuit et jour, peu importe tout ce que ces salaud pourront dire. Je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, que tu veuilles de moi ou non.

**_Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_**_  
_**_You're my California Queen_**_  
_**_Like the Duchess of Detroit_**_  
_**_And every city in between_**_  
_

_Et puis bon, après tout, on était bien ensemble… J'étais là pour taper tous ces pauvres gars qui s'approchaient un peu trop de toi tandis que toi, tu arrêtais mes poings avant que tout ne dégénère. Je t'empêchais d'avoir des problèmes avec des mecs pas nets et tu m'empêchais de sombrer. On était bien comme ça… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu foirer ? _

**_You can slap me in the face_**_  
_**_You can scream profanity_**_  
_**_Leave me here to die alone but_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_

Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre ! Toi et moi, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, je continuerais, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu ne seras jamais bien ! Jamais tu ne seras heureux sans moi ! Je jure que je crèverais pas avant que tu l'ai compris ! Tu te rendras compte du mal que tu nous fais ! Mais d'ici là, je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

**_You c_****_an make a couple calls_**_  
_**_And tell your brothers I'm in town_**_  
_**_Put a bounty on my head_**_  
_

_Tu pourras dire à tous les SK qu'il faut me foutre à la porte, ne pas me laisser approcher… Tu peux leur dire de me faire la peau s'ils me voient, ça changera rien ! __Rien !_

**_And tell my parents that I'm dead_**_  
_**_And hope to hell I'm never found_**_  
_

Tu pourras aller voir ma famille si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Jamais ils n'ont eu quoi que ce soit à dire sur mes actions ! C'est pas eux qui m'empêcheront de continuer à me battre !

**_You can steal me the keys_**_  
_**_To your daddy's Cadillac_**_  
_**_You can tamper with the brakes_**_  
_**_Call it a mistake_**_  
_**_And pray I'm never coming back_**_  
_

Tu pourras toujours essayer de me tuer, toi et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort ! Si je meurs un jour tu viendras avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toi et moi, on est des âmes sœurs ! Toi-même tu me le disais les nuits qu'on passait sous les étoiles à regarder la lune ! Toi-même tu voulais me prouver qu'on serait liés l'un à l'autre à tout jamais, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il en serait autrement ?!

**_And I'll stay alive_**_  
_**_Just to follow you home_**_  
_**_And I will survive_**

Mais on ne mourra pas… Ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne me laisserais jamais tuer par tout ça ! Ce sera toi, moi, et le monde contre nous s'il le faut, mais jamais ça ne se finira comme ça ! Jamais ! Parce que je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux !

**_ Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_**_  
_**_You're my California Queen_**_  
_**_Like the Duchess of Detroit_**_  
_**_And every city in between_**

On se remémorera le temps où on jouait ensemble quand on était gosse. Déjà à cette époque-là, D'jok nous laissait pas ensemble. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que même lui pouvait s'en rendre compte. Que jamais rien ne pourrait se mettre entre nous deux, qu'on serait liés pour toujours… Si seulement on ne l'avait pas laissé faire… J'aurais pu te sauver bien plus tôt de tout ça. De ce monde qui ne demande qu'à nous bouffer. Ce monde plein de jalousie et de haine qui nous tire loin l'un de l'autre !

**_You can slap me in the face_**_  
_**_You can scream profanity_**_  
_**_Leave me here to die alone but_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_

Pourtant c'est arrivé… On est devenus ennemis. Je me demande si tu t'en souviens… Les fois où on s'est engueulés entre deux matchs, les fois où on en est venus aux mains… Seulement, aujourd'hui je fini par me demander si ce n'était pas juste un moyen de nous rapprocher… Comme si on savait qu'on aurait besoin l'un de l'autre pour tenir dans cet univers de dégénérés.

**_You can dig me up a grave_**_  
_**_And try and stick me in the ground_**_  
_**_You can tie me to the bed_**_  
_**_And try and beat me half to death_**_  
_**_But you can never keep me down_**_  
_

Mais bon, on sait tous les deux que ça finira pas comme ça. Que j'ai trop besoin de toi et que tu as trop besoin de moi… Je me doute bien que tu as remarqué que sans toi je ne tiendrais pas… Que je ne tiens plus… Même si je suis trop fier pour l'admettre, tu le sais toi… Que tu es tout ce dont à quoi je tiens réellement. Ma raison de rester coincé dans ce monde pourri… Ma bouée de sauvetage…

**_And I will survive_**_  
_**_ Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_**_  
_**_You're my California Queen_**_  
_**_Like the Duchess of Detroit_**_  
_**_And every city in between_**

Un jour on rira de tout ça… On vivra ensemble dans une de ces maisons posées sur les collines d'Akilian que tu aimes tant. Je t'aurais passé la bague au doigt depuis longtemps déjà. On élèvera un gosse tous les deux… Plus si tu veux… Tu verras, on sera bien plus heureux que tout ce qu'ils pourront jamais avoir !

**_You can slap me in the face_**_  
_**_You can scream profanity_**_  
_**_Leave me here to die alone but_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**

Et c'est pour ça que je me relève. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit. Je viens te voir, peu importe ce que les autres diront, on partira ensemble, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je sais que ça te fait peur, tout ça… Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est comme ça que doit se finir l'histoire. Il faut qu'on finisse vivants avant tout, parce que tu es mon ange gardien et que je suis le tien !

**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**

Et si tu n'es pas encore prêt pour tout ça, je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'attendrais que tu ouvres les yeux, jusqu'au jour où je te suivrais jusqu'à chez nous… Ce jour-là, on pourra hurler haut et fort que jamais rien ne nous séparera et que jamais ne nous cesserons de nous aimer. Car c'est notre destin. Je te protègerais à jamais et tu me maintiendras vivant à jamais…

Parce que je t'aime… Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

**Blabla de fin :** Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma toute première song-fic et que je remercie grandement Neila-Louve et MJ Doris pour m'avoir aidé à la structurer… Merci les filles ! Je vous dédicace cet OS ! :D

Review ?

Wolf.


	3. The search !

**Blabla de début :** Bonjour tout le monde et merci à ceux qui ont lu mon post précédent ! et merci a ceux qui liront celui-ci ! )

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire ! )

**Résumé : **D'jok part à la recherche de ses coéquipiers dans une fac qui semble sans dessus-dessous…

**Genre :** Humor/Parody/Friendship

**Rating :** K (ou moins…)

* * *

D'jok ouvrit un placard de la cuisine. Le dernier qu'il n'avait pas déjà fouillé d'ailleurs… Tous ceux qu'il avait ouverts étaient soit vides, soit remplis de choses non comestibles. Et celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle : les produits ménagers, très peu pour lui !

Il poussa un énième soupir et tourna les talons, la faim au ventre. Il jeta un regard blasé sur le reste de la cuisine et accessoirement salle à manger : les murs et différents meubles étaient tous décorés de nourriture en tout genre. De la sauce tomate sur une chaise, une part de pizza collée au frigo, des pates jonchant le sol dans un coin, une des lampes à moitié arrachée du plafond, se balançant de gauche à droite, menaçant de tomber pour de bon…

Le rouquin traîna des pieds jusqu'au petit salon, prenant garde à ne pas mettre une de ses chaussettes dans quoi que ce soit qui serait par terre.

Une fois arrivé à destination sans trop d'encombres, il enjamba le corps de Rocket, bien décidé à localiser le reste de l'équipe dans la pagaille qu'était devenu la faculté. Il avait déjà trouvé Rocket, face contre terre entre un canapé retourné et des boites de popcorn renversées. Plus que dix personnes, Aarch, Simbai et Clamp inclus ! Super !

L'attaquant poussa de nouveau un soupire… Ca risquait de lui prendre un certain temps cette histoire, surtout si il fouillait dans toutes les salles, y compris le terrain, à deux pas de la fac.

Le salon n'avait pas échappé au carnage : les tags sur les murs, la télé passant en boucle la même phrase politique sur un écran rose bonbon, un lit qui s'était retrouvé là sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi illustraient très bien cette affirmation selon lui. Et c'était sans compter sur Rocket, le canapé et les trois pots de popcorn…

D'jok passa une main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir son téléphone, notant sur sa fonction « notes » l'emplacement du milieu de terrain qui se trouvait non loin de lui (en espérant qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici son retour). Il remarqua au passage qu'il manquait au moins 40 cm de tissu en bas de la jambe gauche de son pantalon, le faisant plus ressembler à un bermuda de ce côté-ci… Ce mystère serait résolu plus tard !

Il continua son chemin, ne rencontrant qu'un perroquet (visiblement perdu), et quelques empruntes de pas sur les murs… Il finit par s'arrêter devant la salle de réception dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. L'immense salle, tout aussi retournée que les pièces qu'il avait déjà visitées, était submergée par une vague de ballons, confettis et serpentins en tout genre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Clamp sous une table (la seule qu'il avait vu dans une position normale aujourd'hui d'ailleurs !), une bouteille de champagne dans la main, en train de pleurer à propos d'un robot dont il était fou amoureux et qui ne reviendrait jamais. Le rouquin nota l'emplacement du vieux technicien sur son portable, persuadé qu'il ne bougerait pas de là, et repartit, encore plus blasé qu'à son arrivée… Toute cette histoire commençait à le fatiguer !

Il s'avança dans les couloirs, tentant d'identifier l'endroit le plus probable où il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est donc naturellement qu'il emprunta un chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à l'holo-trainer et à la salle de musculation. En chemin il croisa un chien noir et blanc, le morceau de son jean disparu accroché en bandana sur la tête, un tee-shirt violet sur le buste, un short en toile bleue sur l'arrière train et du maquillage plein la gueule… Mei et Tia ne devaient pas être bien loin…

Et il ne se trompait pas. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de dormir sur les canapés de la salle de sport, qui n'avait pas subit plus de dommages que cela, mis à part les murs et une bonne majorité des équipements qui avaient été repeints en rose fluo. Couleur dont étaient recouvertes ses deux coéquipières sois dit en passant… M'enfin bon, Aarch ne pourra pas leur dire qu'ils avaient (encore) détérioré le matériel !

D'jok nota une fois de plus l'emplacement des deux filles sur son téléphone. Plus que sept personnes ! Youhou !

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les personnes suivantes : Thran et Ahito jouaient avec Sydney et Harvey aux ninjas avec des altères en guise d'épées dans une salle qui avait dut être l'infirmerie il y avait à peine quelques heures… En effet, les plantes renversées, les pots de verres cassés et le chaudron où mijotait un liquide bleu et vert qu'Harvey (qui devait s'être prit une altère sur le système) avait préparé faisait légèrement douter l'attaquant.

Il sortit discrètement de la salle, fermant la porte à clef par la même occasion afin d'éviter que les jumeaux n'ailles faire leurs aventures ailleurs. Il nota leurs présences dans l'infirmerie sur son téléphone et continua sa route en déambulant au hasard dans les couloirs.

Il finit par arriver dans un couloir où de la mousse se dressa comme nouvel obstacle, prenant toute la largeur du couloir et montant jusqu'à un bon mètre soixante-dix. D'jok l'écarta du mieux qu'il put tout en maudissant l'imbécile qui avait décidé de vider une bouteille de savon dans sa baignoire. Il avança sur une bonne dizaine de mètre avant de tomber nez à nez avec son coach, assit en tailleur au plein milieu du couloir. Une fois qu'il vit son attaquant fétiche, il lui annonça, les larmes aux yeux, que « cette forêt de mousse » l'avait piégé à tout jamais dans son labyrinthe et que plus jamais il ne pourrait en sortir.

D'jok lui demanda gentiment de rester où il était et lui assura qu'il reviendrait le chercher une fois qu'il aurait trouvé une sortie, étant dans un couloir, ça n'allait pas être bien difficile… Après avoir reçu les remerciements chaleureux d'Aarch, il reprit son chemin tout en notant discrètement l'endroit où se trouvait son coach. Il remonta le flux de mousse et finit par atteindre la chambre d'où elle provenait. Il courut couper l'eau de la baignoire afin d'arrêter la création de mousse. Il poussa un soupire mais faillit s'étouffer avec de la mousse quand il repris sa respiration. L'imbécile qui avait fait ça allait l'entendre !

Quand il retourna dans la chambre raccordée à la salle de bain, il trouva Mark et Sinedd en train de regarder une émission pour enfants, assis sur le tapis, une sucette dans la bouche. Il se demanda à peine comment ils avaient bien pus faire pour ne pas être dérangés par la mousse et entrepris simplement de noter leurs position sur son application en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait plus que deux personnes à trouver !

Il sortit de la pièce, trempé, sans vraiment savoir où aller désormais. Sachant que les dernières personnes qu'il lui restait à trouver étaient Dame Simbai et Micro-Ice il était assez partagé sur la direction à prendre. Il finit par avancer droit devant lui, ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent !

Après quinze minutes de marche il finit par trouver Dame Simbai en train de danser autour d'une plante décorative dans le hall d'entrée. Tout en dansant elle jetait des pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, chantant quelque chose en rapport avec la communion entre nature et hommes… L'état dans lequel était son infirmerie n'avait vraiment pas due lui plaire…

Le rouquin nota la présence de Simbai avec les autres et continua de marcher à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Ami qu'il retrouva dans la salle de massage endormi dans un coin. Les tables à l'envers et les robots crachant des étincelles n'avaient pas dues le déranger plus que ça !

D'jok fis quelques pas et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, fatigué de sa balade à travers l'établissement. Mice ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit un léger rire en voyant l'état dans lequel était son ami.

-Très franchement Mice, faut qu'on arrête…

-De quoi ? Le football ?

-Nan, de faire la fête comme des tarés après voir gagné chaque Cup…

* * *

**Blabla de fin :** Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Passez par la case review s'il vous plait ! ;)

Bisous!

Wolf.


	4. Opération? Espionnage !

**Blabla de début : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je reviens avec un sujet proposé par ColorfulDesign je cite : « Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito pensent que D'jok voit une fille en secret, ils décident de le suivre et de l'espionner pour découvrir qui est cette charmante fille »

Le sujet est donc donné et je précise que ce texte est entièrement dédié à ColorfulDesign à qui je fais de gros bisous !

**Disclaimer :** comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire…

**Pairing :** Mystère !

**Genre :** Humor/Parody/Friendship/Mystery

**Raiting :** K (ou moins…)

* * *

-Bon, j'y vais, vous me raconterez ?

La voix de l'attaquant fétiche des SnowKids arriva aux oreilles de trois de ses coéquipiers qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Allongés sur un lit, ils étaient occupés à regarder le match Rykers/Cyclopes qui se déroulait à l'instant même dans le stade mythique du Genèse Stadium où ils séjournaient pendant la Cup.

Bien que l'issue du match ne fasse pas l'ombre d'un doute, un vague « Ouais ouais » lui répondis. Le rouquin mit alors sa veste et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Trois têtes se relevèrent subitement du matelas, fixant la porte derrière laquelle D'jok venait de disparaitre.

-C'est moi ou D'jok préfère sortir plutôt que de regarder un match de galactik football ? Lança Ahito, un œil encore fermé de la sieste qu'il était en train de faire.

-Laisse, c'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours ! Et puis il doit surement aller le voir autre part ! C'est de D'jok qu'on parle là ! Répondis Thran, un air tout de même surprit sur le visage. Ce genre d'attitude n'était absolument pas courante chez leur ami…

-Ouais, 'fin c'est la quatrième fois quand même…

Les deux frères se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le cadet de leur équipe qui venait de parler d'une petite voix innocente.

-Quatrième ? Enchaina Thran.

-Bah ouais… Depuis qu'on est la quoi… répondis Mice en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais où il va au moins ? Continua Ahito, désormais bien éveillé.

-Aucune idée ! Je suis pas sa mère tu sais…

-Hein ? Mais il les regarde les matchs quand même non ?

-Ah ça non ! Je suis obligé de lui faire un compte rendu à chaque match qu'il rate !

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard, aussi abasourdit l'un que l'autre. Comme aurait dit Tia : il y a anguille sous roche ! Thran eu subitement un large sourire tandis que des liens de cause à effet se tissaient dans son esprit. Il bondit alors hors du lit et se tourna face à Micro-Ice et Ahito, un air enjoué collé au visage :

-Attendez une minute ! Si D'jok sort pendant les matchs et qu'il ne les regarde pas autre part, ça veut dire quoi d'après vous ?

-Qu'il aime plus le foot ? Articula difficilement Ahito tandis qu'il baillait.

-Qu'il fait une dépression ? Tenta Mice en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas bien où Thran voulait en venir.

Le hackeur eu alors un air blasé pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle :

-Franchement les gars ! Pitié, vous avez rien d'autre ? Un peu d'imagination !

-Il va faire des matchs illégaux ?! S'exclama Ahito, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Il s'est fait enlever par des petits hommes verts et ils nous ont mis un clone à la place ?! Enchaina Mice, un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Quoi ?!

Thran était totalement dépassé par les propositions qu'il venait de recevoir des deux joueurs les plus jeunes de son équipe… D'accord c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais tout de même !

-Mais non… Réfléchissez ! Si il ne peut pas regarder le match c'est que… ?

-Qu'il est occupé ?

-Mais encore… ?

-Qu'il a les yeux bandés ?

-Hein ? Mais non ! Bien plus simple que ça ! Il doit être accompagné, tout bêtement !

-Oula ! Attend, tu voudrais dire que D'jok, le fan inconditionnel de foot et de tout ce qui s'y rapporte, louperait des matchs pout être avec quelqu'un ? Avança Mice, plus que surpris par l'hypothèse du hackeur.

-Exactement ! Et surement pas avec n'importe qui !

-Tu serais pas en train de dire qu'il sortirait avec une fille pendant les matchs de la Cup, si ? Continua Ahito qui venait de se redresser sous l'effet de la surprise.

Un immense sourire illumina à nouveau le visage du défenseur tandis qu'il hochait énergiquement la tête. Les deux autres SK se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et fixèrent de nouveau le hackeur de la même manière que si il leurs avait avoué qu'il connaissait personnellement le père Noël.

-Vrai ou non, on peut pas rester comme ça… Constata Ahito après un moment de silence.

Mice se jeta alors sur de la fenêtre de la chambre, regardant à travers la vitre si son meilleur ami était déjà loin ou non.

-Il est en train de sortir de l'hôtel ! On peut encore le rattraper !

-Mais… Pour quoi faire ?

-T'as pas envie de prouver ta théorie ? demanda le petit attaquant avec un sourire joueur.

Les visages des deux frères s'illuminèrent du même sourire.

-On le suit ! Confirma Thran en courant vers la porte de la chambre, son manteau sous le bras, bientôt suivit par ses deux camarades.

* * *

Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes de course dans les couloirs et de quelques étages descendus en ascenseur pour que le trio se retrouve devant les portes de leurs immense hôtel et donc au milieu d'une rue piétonne du Genèse Stadium. Et comme tout au Genèse, la rue et sa fréquentation était hors norme. Jamais ils ne réussiraient à retrouver leur ami au milieu d'une foule aussi compacte…

Les trois joueurs avaient beau regarder de tous les côtés, leur attaquant fétiche était introuvable !

-Merde ! Lança Thran, vexé de voir leur opération « espionnage de D'jok » se terminer aussi rapidement.

-Je sais ! S'exclama Mice avec un énorme sourire. Prend moi sur tes épaules, une tête rousse ça se repère facilement de haut !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Thran se retrouva avec Micro-Ice debout sur ses épaules, cherchant du regard une chevelure orange parmi la foule. Thran gardait ses mains accrochées aux chevilles du petit brun pour tenter de lui assurer un minimum de sécurité. Ahito, tant qu'à lui, était déjà endormis contre un poteau, sachant que ses deux amis n'auraient pas besoin de lui dans la minute.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent durant lesquelles les passants les regardaient avec des airs amusés et prenant une photo de la situation pour le moins comique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-LAAAAA ! Hurla subitement Micro-Ice, en pointant un doigt vers une direction, réveillant en sursaut le gardien.

Thran poussa un soupire devant le manque de discrétion de son cadet… Déjà qu'ils étaient facilement repérable dans cette position mais si en plus Mice se mettait à hurler à tout bout de champ, ils n'étaient pas arrivés…

Micro-Ice sauta des épaules du défenseur qui n'avait toujours pas commencé à bouger et atterrit à un bon mètre devant lui. Il partit alors en courant en leurs hurlant de se dépêcher, et comme la bonne humeur du jeune homme était contagieuse les deux frères se dépêchèrent de le suivre en courant, de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils durent jouer des coudes pour réussir à avancer rapidement dans la foule tout et évitant habillement les demandes d'autographes et les cris hystériques que poussaient parfois les fans en les reconnaissant… Ils avaient quelques années d'expériences pour ce genre de choses, et il arrivait souvent à Thran de se demander s'il devait en être fier ou s'en désoler.

C'est avec cette question en tête qu'il rentra avec force dans Micro-Ice qui s'était arrêté subitement de courir devant lui. Il sentit son petit frère faire de même avec lui et le trio tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat. Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes venaient de se retourner pour regarder avec incompréhensions trois des personnalités les plus connues de la galaxie étalées à même le sol, se disputant à voix basse sur qui était le responsable de leurs chutes.

Mice réussit difficilement à se redresser et s'accroupit pour se coller au coin du mur à côté de lui et avança doucement la tête afin de voir si D'jok était suffisamment loin du coin de rue pour qu'ils puissent continuer d'avancer. Il chercha quelques secondes la silhouette de son meilleur ami des yeux mais ne le vis pas pour autant.

-C'est bon on peut y aller ! chuchota-il en se retournant vers ses deux amis.

Les deux frères firent « oui » de la tête et Thran prit l'initiative de passer devant le petit brun, désireux d'éviter un nouvel accident. Il avança en marchant prudemment sur quelques mètres pour tenter de repérer son capitaine et éviter de se faire prendre, ses deux acolytes sur les talons. Ils avaient marchés sur une bonne centaine de mètres lorsque le hackeur aperçut une tignasse flamboyante avancer dans une ruelle parallèle à la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il pressa le pas en le désignant du doigt silencieusement pour que ses deux amis le repèrent également. Tandis que le trio arrivaient à l'entrée de la ruelle vide, D'jok s'avançait à un nouveau croisement qui menait un peu plus loin dans le labyrinthe sombre dans lequel ils s'avançaient prudemment au nom d'un esprit de détective nouvellement découvert. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai pas un chat dans ces ruelles sombres et humides les trois garçons n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de presser un peu plus le pas : s'ils perdaient D'jok ici, ils ne le retrouveraient surement pas et aucun d'entre n'était vraiment sur non plus de retrouver la sortie…

Ce petit jeu dura dix minutes… Dix minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient faillis se faire repérer un nombre incalculable de fois : d'abord Thran avait buté avec une grande grâce et délicatesse dans une brique qui jonchait innocemment le sol dans l'ombre au pied du mur qu'ils longeaient. Ensuite ils avaient perdus Ahito qui était resté endormis derrière la poubelle où ils s'étaient cachés quelques secondes plus tôt. Une immonde araignée avait également élu domicile sur le dos de Micro-Ice créant un mouvement de panique caractéristique chez les trois garçons. Un chat s'était également amusé à les suivre en leurs miaulant dessus sans arrêt, jouant avec les nerfs déjà en pelotes des trois jeunes hommes. D'autres petites aventures s'étaient également succédées, peu flatteuses pour leurs fiertés mais la pire fut sans aucun doute la dernière qu'ils eurent à endurer avant de sortir enfin du mini labyrinthe. Un robot de patrouille. Un robot de patrouille debout, devant eux. Devant eux et obstruant la sortie vers la « liberté »… Le robot de la Technoïde était passé devant la ruelle quelques secondes après la sortie de D'jok et sa caméra interne était tombée sur les trois silhouettes légèrement titubantes suites à leurs émotions des garçons.

Ces derniers se figèrent tandis qu'un sourire plus que crispé prenait place sur leurs visages. Tenter d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible était primordial dans ce genre de situations…

_Manquerait plus qu'on se fasse arrêter tien… _pensa Thran, assez mécontent de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

A ce moment-là, le robot s'avança d'un pas vers eux et lança de sa voix métallique un « Veuillez vous identifier » plus que menaçant.

Ahito et Micro-Ice s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Ahito se lança à grand pas vers le robot, au grand étonnement de celui-ci et de son frère.

-Vous pouvez pas savoir comme on est heureux de vous voir ! Avança Ahito d'une voix rapide qui se voulait paniquée. Nous nous sommes perdus, on pensait qu'on ne trouverait jamais la sortie !

Le robot de patrouille le dévisagea, tentant de juger si le jeune homme lui disait ou non la vérité. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver sur une conclusion, c'est la voix de Mice qui s'éleva :

-On s'est fait attaquer Monsieur l'agent ! Un homme avec un… Un flingue ! Je vous jure ! Il voulait qu'on lui donne hum… nos téléphones et… et… et notre argent ! Il était vraiment pas clair ! Je suis sûr que c'était un Pirate ! Oui, c'est ça, un Pirate !

Le robot tiqua au mot « Pirate ». Son ordinateur central faisait passer l'arrestation d'un Pirate avant celle de petits délinquants présumés et c'est pour cela qu'il laissa les jeunes garçons tranquille, se contentent de les dépasser en courant, à la recherche d'un sois disant membre de l'équipe de Sonny Blackbones.

Une fois le robot partit, Thran lâcha un soupir de soulagement tout en jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-blasé à ses deux amis. Certes ils venaient de leurs sauver la mise, mais tout de même, le déroulement de cette scène avait l'air un peu trop habituel à son goût…

Ahito s'avança un peu précipitamment vers la fin de la ruelle pour faire quelques pas dans la rue piétonne sur laquelle elle débouchait. Les deux autres le suivirent et constatèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une partie plus festive du Genèse Stadium : de très hauts bâtiments prenaient place tout le long de la rue, décorés de néons et spots de toutes les couleurs afin de mettre en valeur les différentes affiches qu'ils arboraient. Des films, des comédies musicales, des spectacles, des ballets, des cirques, des one man show… Connu pour ses spectacles inédits, ce coin du Genèse était toujours particulièrement animé et l'était d'autant plus en ce soir de match, les personnes n'appréciant pas forcement le galactik football s'y donnant rendez-vous afin d'échapper à la fièvre qui accompagnait ce sport. De plus, cet endroit semblait promettre une soirée des plus agréables à toutes les personnes qui s'y aventurerait… Et particulièrement propice pour un rencard…

Les trois SK se regardèrent d'un air entendu, un sourire victorieux sur le visage : le dénouement était proche !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver une nouvelle fois D'jok. Celui-ci entrait dans un de bâtiments que l'enseigne violette et bleue désignait comme un cinéma. Ils se postèrent à l'entrée le temps que le rouquin paye son ticket, faisant mine de lire les différentes affiches placardées aux murs.

« Notre établissement vous garantis des projections inédites tous les jours, soit des avants premières en provenance de toute la galaxie et confondant tous les genres filmiques existants. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne séance et vous remercions d'avoir choisi **** ! » Micro-Ice fronça les sourcilles. Cette affiche était suffisamment claire pour qu'il comprenne qu'en suivant son meilleur ami dans une des salles obscures ils n'avaient aucune idée du genre de film sur lequel ils allaient tomber…

_Tant que c'est pas un film d'horreur, tout devrait bien se passer non …?_

Ahito qui se trouvait à ses côtés le regarda avec un sourire crispé après avoir lu, n'appréciant visiblement pas non plus être laissé dans le flou le plus total. Leurs sort fut jeté au moment où Thran les attrapa tous les deux par le col pour les trainer au plus vite vers le guichet que l'attaquant fétiche des SK venait de quitter.

-La même chose s'il vous plait ! Dit il avec empressement à la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Bien… Bien sûr… Voire défiler quatre des meilleurs joueurs de la galaxie en moins de trois minutes avait quelque chose d'assez irréel. Trois places ?

-Oui, merci !

La jeune femme leurs tendis leurs billets et leurs indiquèrent la direction à prendre d'un geste poli. Ca faisait un moment que personne ne leurs avaient montré de direction à prendre d'ailleurs…

C'est en s'avançant prudemment dans un couloir qui menait jusqu'à leurs salle que Thran tenta de déchiffrer le nom du film imprimé sur son billet : « Salle 12 – Tottoko Hamutaro n°5 – VOST – 2D – 22 :30 - Avant-première : Remake». Mis à part le fait que le titre lui était totalement inconnu, les autres informations l'aidait à envisager la séance de cinéma : la salle 12 laissait présager une salle plutôt réduite et donc que la projection n'était pas très populaire. Le « n°5 » leurs confirmait que c'était bien ici que D'jok s'était rendu pour ses dernières escapades.

-C'est bizarre… Lança Ahito en regardant lui aussi son billet. Le titre me dis vaguement quelque chose…

Thran haussa les épaules pour lui suggérer que ce n'était pas son cas, et visiblement pas celui du petit brun non plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'ils ne leurs restait qu'à peine cinq minutes pour rejoindre la salle, entrer sans se faire repérer pour finalement trouver D'jok et la personne qui devait être avec lui…

Ils pressèrent donc le pas et poussèrent la porte portant un 12 rouge lumineux. Ils poussèrent le deuxième battant et jetèrent un œil discret à la salle… Et faillirent faire demi-tour immédiatement !

La salle sombre ne comportait qu'une vingtaine de rangées mais là n'était pas le problème… de toutes les personnes présentes, soit une cinquantaine, il n'y avait QUE des jeunes filles… et un jeune homme assit au milieu de la deuxième rangée, qui ne pouvait évidemment être que leur ami… Avec personne à ses côtés !

-Il est seul ?! S'exclama Mice à voix basse. Me dite pas qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien !

-Elle est peut être en retard… Avança Thran sur le même ton.

-Ou alors tu t'es planté en beauté grand frère ! Acheva Ahito avec un sourire joueur auquel Thran répondis en lui tirant la langue.

Le trois garçons se dirigèrent vers un bout de la cinquième rangée d'où ils pouvaient observer leur ami. Celui-ci était assis bien droit sur son siège, un énorme pot de popcorn posé sur les genoux et les yeux fixés sur l'écran géant encore éteint, un air impatient sur le visage. Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avant que les lumières de la salle ne s'éteignent complètement et que l'écran commence à diffuser un message de bienvenue et de remerciements.

Mice s(enfonça dans son siège en poussant un soupir de frustration.

-Génial… Chuchota-t-il. Pas de petite amie mystérieuse finalement… On vient vraiment de gâcher notre soirée foot pour rien les gars…Thran allait se lancer dans une réponse lorsque le début du film se lança. Glaçant le sang des trois garçons… de la musique… des percussions avec un clavier et une voix niaise… Un générique… C'était un générique de dessin animé pour enfants… Un hamster guilleret apparut à l'écran…

Thran fut pris d'un violent fou-rire qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal dans la manche de son manteau tandis que Mice s'était pris la tête dans les mains, visiblement choqué de la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. De son côté Ahito fixait l'écran avec des yeux ronds, pétrifié à l'idée que son capitaine ai effectivement accpté de son plein gré d'aller voir ce genre de chose au cinéma, seul.

-C'est Hamtaro. Lâcha finalement Ahito, plus ou moins remit de ses émotions. On regardait ce dessin animé quand on était en maternelle…

Cette fois-ci ce sont les trois garçons qui furent pris d'un fou-rire hystérique à cause duquel ils durent se cacher derrière les sièges en face d'eux pour ne pas être repérés par qui que ce soit.

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans qu'aucun des trois curieux ne parlent à D'jok de leurs opération d'espionnage. La routine avait repris chez les SK qui jonglaient comme à leurs habitude entre les matchs et les entrainements intensifs de leurs coach.

Cependant un soir, en rentrant à leur hôtel ils retrouvèrent les Kids assis devant l'olotélévision, une chanson bien trop connue d'un certain trio retentissant dans la pièce. Les enfants semblaient discuter de la qualité de l'épisode quand Sinedd s'avança vers eux :

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

-Hamtaro ! lui répondit Sanja d'une voix enjouée. Il vient de sortir !

Un « hum » entendu lui répondu et l'équipe se dirigea vers la cuisine située dans une pièce adjacente.

D'jok resta quelques secondes de plus devant l'écran, savourant une nouvelle fois l'épisode qui lui rappelait son enfance… bien que l'histoire soit nouvelle, le petit personnage et l'univers joyeux l-

-Allez quoi ! C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà vu !

D'jok se retourna pour tomber sur son meilleur ami, un immense sourire étalé sur le visage.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le sourire de Mice sembla s'étendre encore plus (si c'était possible) sans lui donner de réponses pour autant tandis que son regard se faisait joueur. Le cadet partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, la même expression sur le visage, laissant un D'jok perdu et très inquiet pour sa virilité…

_Mais comment… ?_

* * *

**Blabla de fin :** Bref ! Voilà ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu cet OS ma grande, il est pour toi ! )

(Et oui, je me suis tapée des recherches ET la musique du générique d'Hamtaro rien que pour toi… )

Je précise que la fin n'était pas imposée ! )

Review ? :3


End file.
